


What's in a Name?

by hesitanthumancrashdummy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Fantasy, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitanthumancrashdummy/pseuds/hesitanthumancrashdummy
Summary: In a world where the force does not exist, King Kylo Ren sits on the throne of the kingdom of Imperia. His parents, fearing his power, sent him away to be trained by a trusted family friend - along with a handful of others. His teacher too saw what the boy was capable of, and tried to take his life. In his escape, Kylo was picked up by the King of Imperia, Snoke Luminar. He took the boy under his wing, and having no heirs he saw the opportunity in utilizing the boy’s power to protect his throne. When Snoke is assassinated by a rebel group from the west, Kylo Ren is forced to take the throne.Kori Quinn is a maige, and a gifted one at that. Fresh out of Dunloke Academy, she is assigned to assist and protect King Ren against the rebel threats to Imperia (much to Kylo’s disdain).When the new king sees what Kori is capable of, will he see her as a threat too?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written any fanfics in a VERY long time, but I have not been able to get this AU out of my head. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Will update Daily until complete!

Pulling the curtains back did nothing for the stuffy darkness in the coach. Heavy clouds covered the stars, the moon. Kori could only hope the witchlight stones were enough to light the roads for the coachman. She could feel a storm approaching, the lightning huddled in the clouds above had her nerves buzzing. Truly, her power thrived on the elements, drew from them, but it was usually _fire_ she was most drawn to. 

Which had been a disaster in the beginning. A child that could wield fire! No wonder her parents had sent her away, she’d nearly burned their entire village down when she was nine. 

And now, that power… what was she going to be forced to do with it? 

_Imperia,_ she thought, closing her eyes, leaning her head back. _I’ve been all over this godforsaken land, but never to Imperia._

Kori’s home country Ebberaux was beautiful, known as the Pearl of the south, a peninsula nestled into the Calicodia Sea. Her family had not been rich by any means, but they were comfortable, able to get by without worry. How was her family now? Her brother?

The coach came to a stop. The door opened. Her driver bowed at the waist, a pale red headed man clad in black stood to his right. His eyebrows raised as if shocked, “Ah, the maige - “

Kori stepped out, held out her hand, “Yes, Kori Quinn, at your service,”

The red headed man shook her hand, “General Hux. I’m sorry, your name, we weren’t expecting a.. Um…”

_Be civil,_ Kori reminded herself, _he could make your life her hell, be fucking civil._ With her sweetest smile, she shook her head, “I apologize if you were expecting someone older - more seasoned maybe? But I assure you, I’ve had nothing but the best training over the last ten years,”

Hux said nothing further, only gentured for her to follow.

The entire palace was bedecked in the colors of Imperia - reds, golds, and an unholy amount of black. Even the building itself was constructed of smooth black stones. Hux’s boots echoed on the marble as he led her down a side corridor. The halls were otherwise silent, all other residents likely in bed at this hour. 

Hux came to an abrupt start beside a closed door, “These will be your quarters. Most of your things are already here - your books, spells, clothing. If anything is missing, you’ll have to wait until morning. Rest well, Miss Quinn, and be prepared to meet the King at breakfast tomorrow.”

The general dropped a slender key in Kori’s hand and walked away. 

Kori took a deep breath and unlocked the door. The room was as she expected it to be - dark and cold like the rest of the place (or at least what she’d seen of it). True, her things were there, the chests stacked against the far wall. Other than those and the bed, a wardrobe to her right, it was generally bare. 

_I’ll have to request a desk and some book shelves,_ she groaned with a huff. Kori shucked off her boots, the day suddenly hitting her like a battering ram. She knew she smelled _rancid_ from sitting in the hot carriage all day, knew she should bathe, change… 

But as soon as she sat on the bed, her eyelids grew heavy and she slid into an easy slumber. 

  
  


  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kori awoke to heavy rainfall on the window. She’d not over slept, it was safe to assume, or someone would have already been banging on her door. 

The red veined marble was cold on her feet as she made her way to the bathroom. If she was to meet King Ren this morning, she needed to at least smell like a lady. With a snap of her fingers, water began to fill the porcelain tub set into the floor. Soaps that were not hers already lined the edge. Removing the top of one and sniffing, she deemed it suitable enough, not wanting to dig for her own supplies. 

Kori knew plenty of the Old King Snoke. He’d been a tyrant and rumored to be of inhuman descent, living to be over a century old. Who knew how much longer he’d have reigned if he’d not been killed? 

King Kylo Ren… she knew of his temper. She knew he’d killed his mentor Luke Skywalker, and taken the lives of countless others in the process. Perhaps that was why Snoke had taken the boy under his wing - he saw himself in Kylo. For Snoke to have kept him, raised him as his own, how powerful did Kylo have to be? 

Kori shuttered, the candles around her flaring at the slight release of her magic.  _ Keep it under control. Fear is how people die. Fear is how you lose rein. You are Kori Quinn, Master of the Elements and Wielder of the Flame. You fear no man.  _

Walking to the dining hall behind Hux, watching the other nobles wander the hall, Kori felt underdressed in her cream dress and waistcoat, but it was the best she had. Hux had looked her up and down when he came to retrieve her and commented, “If that’s the best you can do, we’ll be ordering you a new wardrobe. There is a certain front we must all present, you included.” 

It took all Kori had to not roll her eyes at the man, but at the same time she understood. She was being employed by Imperia, she needed to look  _ Imperia.  _ Her mentor Ashoka mentioned that before, for them to be expected to blend into their new kingdoms well, to represent them. 

They came to a stop at a set of double doors, two guards in obsidian armor standing at attention. They did not even glance at Kori as they opened the entrance to the dining hall. 

King Ren was unmistakable, sitting at the head of the table, a golden circlet  _ glowing  _ on top of his raven black hair. He cocked his head to the side and the room went silent. His face was emotionless but  _ rage  _ simmered behind his eyes as he spoke, “And who is this little… ragamuffin you’ve brought into my palace, General Hux? Where is my maige? You said he arrived last night.”

The steel in Kori’s nerves immediately melted away at the sound of the king’s voice. The general’s reaction to her the night before came speeding back, the comment about her name - King Ren had been expecting a man. Hux took a deep breath and bowed, “Your Majesty, I present to you Kori Quinn, Wielder of Flame and Maige Extraordinaire.” 

Slowly Kylo stood. Kori felt her power trying to crawl to the surface, to prepare to defend herself.  _ You earned this position, remember that.  _

Earned it yes, but if the king was going to be hostile towards her, did she want it? 

He’d called her a  _ raggamuffin  _ for god’s sake! 

Kylo stopped less than a foot from her. God, he was huge too, her face even with his chest. Kori held her chin high, the king circling her, looking her over from head to toe. “A girl. This is what the council sends me. Where do you hail from?”

“Ebberaux, majesty. But I have spent the last ten years at Dunlocke mastering my power in order to aid the king or queen that calls on me,” she recited, just as Ashoka had told her. 

“Ebberaux is  _ weak, _ ” Kylo spat, “Are you weak Miss Quinn?”

Kori’s body went stiff, a force surrounding her, paralyzing her. Something pushed on the edge of her mind, then scraped, claws trying to tear their way in. Kori took a deep breath, the veins under the flesh of her fingers taking on a red glow. She shoved back at the claws. Images flew by - the king in the forrest, sword in hand, cutting through the oncoming horde like wheat, blood on his face, and - 

Kylo stumbled back. Kori’s hands blazed for a moment, then the fire was gone. The king’s hand trembled, his temper was slipping.

“ _ Get her out of my sight!”  _ he roared at Hux. 

Kori stormed out, not waiting for the general. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


__   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kylo paced before the hearth, rage, frustration  _ simmering  _ from his body. First, he’d been deceived - the council sent him this…  _ girl.  _ And then… she’d broken into his mind without batting an eye! Snoke was the only one who’d ever managed that - had been the one to train the young king to do so himself. 

Phasma said calmly, “Apologies, Majesty, but the girl is here to stay. She’s the best they have to offer. She graduated top of her class. Miss Quinn would not have been assigned to Imperia if that was not the case.”

Kylo clenched his fist, nails biting into his palm. “We’ll see about that.”

  
  


Kori sat on her bed, staring at her hands, shaking. She’d practiced many facets of magic, mastered them. But Mind Melding? Ashoka had always warned her of that, only ever let her read of the practice. It was dangerous. An unpracticed maige could become trapped, a slave to another magic wielder who had mastered the craft if they wandered too deeply. The king could have snapped the barrier closed behind her. 

If he knew what he was doing. 

And judging by his reaction, King Ren had indeed  _ not  _ known. 

His words echoed in her head,  _ Who is this little… raggamuffin you’ve brought into my palace?  _

It was only day one. She still had time, a chance to prove herself. Failure was not an option.  _ Failure  _ here would tarnish her reputation for the rest of her life. She’d be stuck in Ebberaux, unable to find work. 

No one would want her. 

_ Ashoka said you had potential as a teacher at Dunlocke - this man is cruel, surely if i return, they’ll understand.  _

But her teachers had been so  _ sure  _ of Kori, of her abilities. How had the leaders of Imperia not known of her gender before she arrived? And why did that even matter? 

A knock on the door. 

Kori hadn’t realized there were tears spilling down her face. She wiped them away and waived the door open. 

Standing there, was a mountain of a woman clad in armor. She did not smile but her face was not entirely unkind. She bowed at the waist, “Milady, I am Captain Phasma. I don’t mean to rush you, but the tailor has arrived for a fitting.” 

Kori followed the woman down the hall, stomach now rumbling. After the outburst at breakfast this morning, she’d not eaten. Should she say something? Or had she already crossed enough lines? She decided to ignore it and press on. 

Kylo sat, perched on the edge of the throne. Hux stood to his right, arms crossed. The king sighed as yet another highborn lady was escorted from the room. 

“Shall I call for the next, Majesty?” Hux asked. 

“No,” Kylo huffed. All of their faces were beginning to look the same, to blend together. “I’ve seen enough.”

He stood to leave. Hux called after him, “Sir, you’re going to have to make a decision. You need an heir. The rebels are only growing stronger and the people are going to begin to question your authority.”

Kylo turned abruptly. The general went stiff as the king’s power wrapped around him, threatened to choke him. “Are  _ you  _ questioning my authority, General Hux? Do  _ you  _ doubt my power?” 

Kylo did not wait for an answer. He dropped the general in a gagging heap on the floor and stormed out. 

  
  


Kori stood atop a small platform, arms out as a squat creature that resembled a a child’s teddy bear took measurements and pinned various fabrics around her frame - all the colors of Imperia. They’d wasted no time bringing in a tailor, and the act made Kori feel it was safe to assume they were keeping her. 

“Be sure the sleeves are flame resistant,” Kori told the creature, “I have a thread spell you can weave in if you’d like me to give it to you.”

The creature shook his head but it was Phasma that responded, “They are accustomed to crafting things for magic holders. He’s already been informed of your element of choice.” 

Kori nodded and turned her attention to the room around her. Was this a library? A study? It seemed to be the most welcoming place in the castle, with book lined walls and overstuffed chairs before a lit hearth. Perhaps if she was lucky, she’d be able to set up a workstation here. 

The creature pulled the fabric off of her, leaving Kori cold suddenly, standing in her underclothes. Where was the dress she’d been wearing? 

The tailor left and Phasma handed Kori a box she’d not noticed before. “I found these in one of the unused chambers. It should help you blend in for the time being. They should fit well enough.”

Kori untied the sting and removed the top to reveal a black button-up shirt, another waistcoat, and pants - all black as expected. 

“I will leave you to change, Miss Quinn. See you at dinner.”

  
  
  


The sound of the King’s boots echoed, thunderous, as he made his way down the hall, all eyes averted as he passed. Her face, the feeling of her being inside his own mind - he couldn’t shake it. With every girl that Hux presented, there was only one that he couldn’t expel. Why had they done this to him? How had this girl been able to irk him so easily? 

He stopped. Something was not right. The door to his study was ajar. He entered. No one was there, but  _ someone  _ had been, he could feel it. 

_ She  _ had been here. He could still feel the trace her magic left behind, the essence of it - why? 

  
  
  


Kori was ravenous by dinnertime. No one arrived to escort her, so she made her way back to the dining hall alone. Praying that this meal would go better than the morning’s with the king being prepared for her presence, she nodded at the guards as they opened the doors. 

No one was there yet. Was she too early? Perhaps that was why Hux or Phasma had not come for her, it wasn’t time. 

She turned to leave but came to an abrupt stop when she almost collided with King Ren. Now remembering her court training, she bowed deeply. “Good evening, Majesty. I hope you are well.” 

He cocked his head to the side, again looking her up and down. Kori continued, “I apologize for this morning. On my Master, I will not let it happen again.”

_ As long as you don’t force my hand.  _

The king brushed past her, then gestured to the seat at his left. “This will be your place.”

Without a word, Kori took her seat. Even as the other guests began to file in, he did not take his eyes off of her. Suddenly, he commanded, “Leave me with my maige.”

Silence. He repeated the order and the room cleared, the doors closing with a thud. 

No Hux.

No Phasma. 

Just Kori and the king. 

“I have been informed that I have no choice in this matter,” he hissed, taking a long drink of wine, “So let me outline my expectations,  _ Miss Quinn.  _ My study is off limits to all, and that includes  _ you.  _ Anything you require for your work can be provided. When I give you a command, you will follow it to a  _ T,  _ no questions asked. You are free to roam the grounds otherwise as you please. When you accompany me on missions, you will only speak when spoken to, and you will only display that  _ power _ of yours when and as directed. Do I make myself clear?”

Did this mean she’d be expected to kill for Imperia? For this tyrannical man? She had friends from the Academy that left to join rebel groups, would she be forced to put them down too? 

“Yes, Majesty. I understand.”

Kylo leaned in, his face inches from her own. “And if you ever even  _ try _ to break into my mind again, I will end you.”

“Yes, Majesty,” Kori whispered, throat dry. 

He came closer. She could not look at him, but she felt his breath against her cheek. “You come from nothing. You are nothing. Consider yourself  _ very  _ lucky for this position, Miss Quinn.” 

_ What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

  
  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_Fire…_

_Everything was on fire. The sound of wood cracking, giving into the surrounding flame echoed, then crashed. Kori rolled to the side, curling up to avoid being crushed. She knew the flames themselves would not kill her, but at this point she wished they would. She didn’t want to do this, to have this… wild uncontrollable gift, all it did was kill, destroy…_

_Suddenly, she was being lifted by someone - or something, judging by the fur coating its body._

_She was floating…_

  
  


Kylo awoke, drenched in sweat. He did not dream, had not for more years than he could count. Yet this had not been a dream, had it? It was a memory, and it did not belong to _him._

He rolled from under his sheets, bare feet silent on the hard floor. 

The clock in the corridor chimed three in the morning, _surely_ the maige was asleep. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sending a tendril of power down the hall. 

The coast was clear. The last thing he wanted was to be seen creeping to her rooms at this hour. He was the king, he had a reputation to uphold. 

Yet her face, her _essence,_ was still ingrained in his mind. He’d come so close to touching her this morning, just to see what would happen, how her magic or his own would react.

Her door was locked, but that was no issue. He was able to push it open with a mere touch. 

And there she was, sleeping peacefully, silver curls spread around her. Against the black sheets, she was a full moon in a starless sky. 

He could feel the power radiating from her, even in her slumber. This - _she_ \- was the source of the dream, the memory. Did she know what she was doing? Ever since she’d slid past that barrier the first morning, his body, his magic had been… very _aware_ of her presence. 

_Why are we being connected like this?_

She shivered. Was it because she could feel him too? Without thought, he reached out, pulled the sheet back up to cover her shoulder. 

_Who are you really, Kori Quinn…_

  
  


A week passed. 

A week of silently standing at King Ren’s side, of answering prodding questions from the other nobility, of watching Hux present ladies eligible for marriage as King Ren sighed and rolled his eyes when they turned away.

A week of being ignored by Kylo. He’d hardly even looked at her over the last seven days. Any direction, any command came from Phasma or Hux. 

Her wardrobe came as well. The contents were… not what she expected. It mostly consisted of more black button ups, tunics, new boots, a cloak with the emblem of Imperia embroidered on the back. To her relief, there were only a handful of evening gowns, so she would not be expected to “dress for court” on a daily basis. Phasma has also given her a single piece of jewelry - a golden medallion with, again, the emblem of Imperia on a chain for her to wear. 

“This will get you in or out of anywhere in the kingdom,” the captain said, fastening it around Kori’s neck, “It marks that you work directly for the King.”

Now, Kori filled the last of the saddlebags with vials of healing potions she hoped to not need, and her spell book. Hux had given her no details of the “mission” she was about to embark on with himself, Phasma and the king. 

She drew her hood and placed the mask over the bottom of her face before mounting her horse and riding out into the snow. 

  
  


Phasma rode at the head with Hux, Kylo Ren and Kori behind them with three additional guards. The king steered his horse closer to Kori. He kept his voice low, “I hope you’ve settled in well enough by now, Miss Quinn. Is there anything you’re lacking?”

_ He doesn’t speak to me for a week, tells me I’m nothing, and now he’s asking about my well being?  _

“Yes, I think I’m beginning to get the feel of things. I’ve not taken stock as of yet, to know what I still need.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “You’re lying.”

Kori’s stomach dropped. “ _ Lying?  _ About what?”

“You know  _ precisely  _ what you have and what is missing, you’re just too frightened to tell me or anyone else for that matter. You don’t want to ask for things. Its a small untruth, you might not have even noticed it yourself. So I will only ask you  _ once  _ more, Miss Quinn; Is there anything you are still lacking?” 

Kori tried not to gape. 

He has read her like a book, without even using those mental talons. “I… could use an extra shelf or two for my books - and a desk.”

“Consider it done,” the king murmured, “Now, was that so hard?” 

  
  
  


They were meeting the leaders from a northern territory, Phasma disclosed once they arrived at their destination two days later. 

In Ithor - a neutral zone, located just outside of Imperia. 

The northern territory - Ryloth - was rumored to be harboring rebels. The land was small, unestablished, and easily crushed if King Kylo willed it. 

“So that means our mission here is to assess any threat,” Phasma whispered to Kori, “See what information their leadership volunteers. Possibly come to an agreement - rebel heads in exchange for them to keep their sovereignty. I would have prefered for Ren to have… stayed at the palace. Let Hux and I take the lead. But we need his power.”

“To read their minds?” 

Phasma nodded. Kori checked their surroundings. Hux and Kylo were too far ahead to hear the women. “And… what if he doesn’t like what he finds? What if… they don’t agree to his terms?” 

Smiling grimly, the captain placed a hand on Kori’s shoulder. “Then… you will get to witness the wrath of Kylo Ren.”

  
  


They’d be gathering in the abandoned temple, though truly it was only a slab of marble near the forest's edge, a handful of cracked columns remaining around the perimeter. Snow had begun to fall again, and there was nothing to block the frigid wind. 

But Kori’s flames remained undrawn. 

“Ryloth approaching,” Hux called. Kori and Phasma both stood at attention on either side of King Ren. 

The party from Ryloth was smaller than Imperia’s. There were only three, and from what Kori could discern from their forms, two were male, a female in the middle. 

“King Ren,” the female said, bowing at the waist. 

“Have you come to a decision?” Kylo asked curtly. No introductions, no formalities. Kori held her breath. It seemed there had already been more correspondence with Ryloth than Phasma had led Kori to believe. She could feel the king rigid at her side. The touch of patience he had was nearly depelated. 

The two men remained silent as the woman continued, “As I have assured you before, Ren, these accusations are false. We have no ties to  _ any  _ of the rebel movements.”

Kylo gripped the hilt of the sword at his side but did not draw it. What was he sensing in them? In the woman? 

“Then it will be no issue for you to allege yourselves to my kingdom.”

Kori watched the male companions. They were dressed in winter travel clothes, masked like herself. The woman pursed her lips, “Ryloth is and will remain an independent territory. We did not pledge ourselves to the rebels and we will  _ not  _ be allying with Imperia.”

The man on her right shifted. He removed his hand from his sword to scratch his nose with his ring finger. 

A signal - this was a trap. Phasma was right. 

Kori didn’t allow herself time to think. Her flames engulfed her hands, her arms. Someone was in the trees, bows drawn. She could feel them, but not pinpoint their location. 

_ Do it,  _ a voice in her head whispered,  _ Burn it all down.  _

With an earth shattering cry, Kori Quinn released herself on Ithor. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that has been reading so far THANK YOU! Updates are going to be adjusted to be every Sunday at the least.

Kylo fought a grin as he watched his Mage, this girl, this… Kori Quin unleash her might. Phasma was correct in her statement that Miss Quinn knew what she was doing, that she was the best. The flame engulfed him as well, but it did not burn. He felt nothing more from it than a caress, a warm summer wind. 

He’d only had to give her a small nudge, show her where to aim. Had she known it was him? 

_Enough,_ he silently commanded. _You’ve done well. Pull it back._

The fire snapped back to her like a bow string. The remains of the forest smoldered, charred and black. There was no trace of anyone from the Ryloth party. 

Kori turned to Kylo, eyes wild. Her hood had fallen back and her hair was stuck to her skin, soaked with sweat. She ripped the mask from her face, dropping to her knees, dry heaving. 

_Too much too fast,_ Kylo thought to himself. _It seems I've commended her prematurely._

They kept calling her the _best_ but her training was incomplete, still needed fine tuning. There was _more_ inside her, he could feel it. 

“Get up,” Kylo spat, “You may have taken out their archers, but their leaders escaped.” 

Phasma did not look at him as she pushed past, helping the girl to her feet. Kori’s eyes bored into him, the embers still glowing beneath the skin of her hands slowly fading. 

The tension in the atmosphere dissolved with it. 

  
  


Kori felt hollow. She’d pushed her power too hard, used too much of herself. She could still feel the shadow guiding its path.

A shadow that had not belonged to her. 

In truth, she knew where it had come from - _whom_ it had come from. She shuddered at the thought of the king stepping into her mind so easily, wrapping around her instincts, her senses. 

Kori stared at her hands, fingertips pruning in the ice cold bath water. Upon returning to the palace, it was the first thing she did - plunge into the bath. The flames were gone but the high of letting go lingered. It had been many _many_ years since she’d completely dropped the reigns. 

It felt _good._

_Will be punished for letting the others get away?_ She thought, fear now replacing the high. And who had she killed? How many had there been? She’d seen the disgust on the king’s face after she collapsed, the way he snapped at her. He didn’t speak to her the entire journey back.

And she was too drained to care. 

  
  


“The file you requested, Majesty,” Hux said curtly, handing Kylo a package wrapped in parchment. “Everything we have on Miss Quinn. I -”

“Thank you, that will be all,” he muttered, closing the study door before the general could finish. 

It had been careless of him to trust Phasma alone to choose a Maige for him. To not have approved of the choice before the arrival. _And now I have this… half trained flame wielder who can’t dispatch an enemy without spilling her damn guts._

The first pages were all filled with common knowledge - age, name, kingdom of origin. Her parents, it seemed, had no magical ability. The Quinn power had skipped a generation, which was common. It just meant her own abilities would be more… potent. 

_Interesting._

Then came her records from Dunlocke. She’d been shipped to the academy at the age of nine after nearly burning down her entire village. 

_Kori Quinn, aged nine arrived at Dunlocke Academy gates before sunrise. Quinn had to be placed in iron-runed shackles to prevent flare up. Quinn will be placed in an isolation chamber for two days to ensure power is drained sufficiently before conditioning can commence._

Kylo read the notes from her instructors. It appeared much of their upbringing had been the same. 

People saw their power and feared it. 

Something twisted in his gut. He remembered the dream, the memory she’d unknowingly shown him, the feeling of hopelessness. They’d locked a child away, left her in chains for god’s sake!

Kylo shoved the papers off his desk. He was the king of Imperia, he should not be feeling _pity_ for this girl. She was brought up as most of the more powerful mages too often were. 

Still, she needed guidance if she was to continue serving him. And if the gods were going to keep connecting them, he may as well be the one to do it. 

  
  


“ _Wake up,_ ” a low voice hissed in Kori’s ear. She awoke with a start, grabbing the knife from under her pillow, swinging it wildly in the dark. 

A large, gloved hand grabbed her wrist and pried the blade from her fingers. “Don’t be _stupid,_ girl. Its me.”

She immediately knew who it was now. Dread crept over her. The king was there, in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her heart pounded. “If you’re here to punish me for my insufficiency, then get it over with.”

Kori squeezed her free hand into a fist, the oil lamps around her room, the hearth sprang to life. The light danced in the King’s eyes. He grinned, but it was not entirely friendly. “So _bold,_ speaking to your king like that.” 

_Oh no,_ she sputtered for words. Another mistake. She tried to look away, but his eyes locked with hers and held her there, unable to move - to speak. 

He continued, “You need a teacher. A _better_ teacher. I’ve done my research. I know your _credentials,_ but those are nothing without the skills I need you to have.”

_He wants me to be a weapon…_

“So?” Kori whispered. 

“So meet me in the throne room at sunrise.” 

Ren stood at the bottom of the dais in off-puttingly casual attire, a wooden staff in each hand. No guards, none of his knights were present. 

Just Kori, face to face with King Kylo Ren. 

She stopped a few paces away, stifling a yawn. She’d not been able to sleep after he’d left. His physical form was gone, but she could still  _ feel  _ his presence like the echo of thunder. 

Kylo tossed her one of the staffs. Much to her embarrassment, her hand missed and it clamored to the marble. 

“No,” he barked as she bent to pick it up. “Lesson one; utilizing your  _ other  _ abilities. You were taught by fire because its the element you struggled to control, the most destructive.  _ I  _ would like to see what else you are capable of. This is your chance to prove yourself, Miss Quinn.” 

Kori took a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Unlocking doors was about as far as she’d ever gone into telepathy. Non-elemental magic usually gave her nosebleeds, it took  _ so  _ much out of any magic wielder. She held out a hand, concentrating on the weapon on the floor. 

“Focus inwards, not on the object,” Kylo whispered, “Imagine your power as an extension of yourself - a third limb.”

Kori tunneled down, past the flames. At first, it came at a trickle, then flowed from her. The staff rolled once, twice, then was flying through the air straight for her. It was all she could do to duck, the weapon narrowly missing her head. 

_ Useless,  _ Kori cursed herself.  _ Utterly fucking useless. _

The king’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve seen enough.”

  
  


  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_ Kori stood atop the grassy slope, taking in the complex below. The temple at the center with its emerald green roof, the small log structures surrounding it like spokes on a wheel - it made her heart ache. This place had been her home since she was five years old and now… they were sending her away - she couldn’t even tell her friend good bye.  _

_ Would they tell him? Or would they let him think she’d run away? Tears streamed down her face at the thought. Why were they doing this?  _

  
  


The sword strapped to Kori’s side felt heavy, unnatural. She didn’t understand why she needed a physical weapon in the first place, but Phasma has insisted she take it. With her hair intricately braided down her back, and the mask that again covered the bottom of her face, she felt more like an assassin than a maige employed by the king. 

_ Perhaps that’s the point - to invoke fear in these people.  _

Did he not want anyone outside of the palace to know that he had hired a maige? Did he fear that it would make him look incapable in his own powers? Obviously if she had been contracted there was a need for her, for her abilities to make up for whatever King Ren was lacking. 

“Miss Quinn,” Hux snapped. The expression on his face implied he had already called her name multiple times. “Are you listening?”

Kori shook her head, “Apologies, General Hux. My mind was elsewhere.”

Hux took a deep breath, eyes staring at the ceiling. Kori could tell he wanted to reprimand her, yell at her, but his response was calm, “The ball tomorrow night - you will be in attendance. The neighboring Lords will be bringing their daughters for the king to choose a wife -  _ sooner  _ than later we’re hoping, though I doubt he’ll have his mind made up by the end of the evening.”

Kori raised an eyebrow, the mask hiding her frown, “And I’m going to be part of the security detail I presume?”

Hux clicked his tongue, “No, actually. You’ll be getting the night off to enjoy the festivities.”

Kori was… surprised to say the least. Thus far into her time here, she’d acted as little more than a sentinel, a personal guard to the king alongside Hux and Phasma. 

The general continued over his shoulder, exiting the throne room, “See you at dinner, Miss Quinn.”

  
  


A moment was all Kylo needed. 

A small moment, for her to let her defenses down, to tunnel down into that massive well of power to peek behind the curtain to see what lay beneath. Most was as expected, but he could feel other aspects that had been hidden from her, left untouched. It was barricaded behind something that felt… artificial. 

Kylo stared at the parchment before him on his desk, a list of all the noble born ladies and their families that would be attending the ball. Again, he was unable to concentrate on any of them. 

Kori Quinn was all he saw. 

In a fit of rage, the king balled the paper up, threw it into the hearth. 

He wanted to see her again _.  _

  
  


Kori meandered down the hall alone. She knew she should hurry, should be getting changed for dinner, but the paintings lining the corridor caught her eye. She’d been so busy trying to remain unseen by the king, she had not taken any time to explore. 

She paused before one in particular - larger, darker than the others. It was a portrait of a man - if you could call it that. The face was gaunt, pale, not a strand of hair on his head. 

It was the late King Snoke. 

Did King Ren have a portrait hiding somewhere? Or would he only earn a place on this wall in death? 

As she continued walking, Kori shuttered, feeling the dead ruler’s eyes on her back. The rumors of him being inhuman were well warranted it seemed. 

Kori quickened her pace, ready to be out of its presence. She turned the final corner, her quarters in sight. Before she could sigh in relief, a voice called after her, freezing her mid-step, “Ah, Miss Quinn.  _ Impeccable  _ timing.” 

Kori swallowed the lump in her throat and turned, bowing at the waist, “Good evening, Majesty. I hope you are well.”

The king smirked, coming to a stop barely a pace away, “On your way to dinner I assume?”

She kept her eyes on the carpet, not wanting to meet his gaze. Kori felt a brush against her mind. Not like the talons upon their first meeting, but a gentle tap, testing. She fought to not push back against it for fear of seeing something else forbidden, going too far. His words echoed  _ I will end you.  _

“Why don’t you join me this evening?” he asked much to Kori’s surprise, “I’ve grown tired of these… simpering courtiers.” 

Kori was taken aback by the offer. It was so… casual. Was it truly an offer or was this another order? Could she really refuse King Ren? 

Kylo did not wait for her response. He gestured towards her room, “Go, change. Phasma will be out here waiting when you’re ready.”

Her eyes gave her away. She was frightened of him, he was sure of that. Kori hadn’t even  _ tried  _ to fight back when he touched her mind. Whether she knew it or not, Miss Quinn’s mental defenses were impressive when fear took hold. 

Kylo lingered for another moment once the door closed behind her. This dinner invitation had been purely impulse. He was supposed to be choosing a  _ wife,  _ for god’s sake, yet Kori, standing before him, refusing to make eye contact made his guts turn. 

  
  


_ What the fuck do I wear?  _ Kori swore to herself, pawing through her wardrobe.  _ Do I wear a gown? A tunic? Do I keep this mask on?  _

She finally settled for the most simple of dresses she could find; plain black with long sleeves and a golden waist belt. Perhaps it was overdressing but at least she’d not be called a raggamuffin again. 

Phasma led her down a familiar hall in silence. The captain had only smiled and given her a small nod in greeting. Did she know something Kori did not? Should she have been worried?

_ You mean more worried than you already are?  _

The study door opened at their approach. No one was there to greet her, but she could see beyond the threshold the king was there, lounging in one of the chairs before the hearth. 

Phasma bowed, “This is where I leave you, milady.”

_ Stay,  _ Kori wanted to beg the captain,  _ Please stay with me.  _ Any nerve she’d built up was gone in King Ren’s presence. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kylo began, the latch of the door clicking shut behind her, “I thought it would be more comfortable in here for just… us.” 

He stood, removing a decanter from the mantle, pouring two glasses of dark red liquid. He held one out to Kori. 

Kylo was again dressed casually as he had the morning before in the throne room. Kori didn’t want to ogle, but she knew her eyes lingered. He wore a black tunic, unbuttoned at the top, hinting at the cut of the muscle that lied beneath, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

_ Kings are not built like that,  _ Kori thought,  _ Kings become soft, round with overindulgence. This man was a warrior, a fighter, proud of his craft.  _

Regardless of his power, King Ren’s physical form was a weapon in its own right. 

“Whatever you wish, Majesty,” Kori took a sip of the wine. To her relief, it was sweet and  _ very  _ strong. 

“Come, sit,” gestured to the sofa to his side. Smoothing her skirt, Kori took a seat. The king remained standing elbow propped against the mantle. Kori kept her eyes on her drink, but she knew he was watching her. 

Kori pursed her lips, unsure of what to say or how to even make simple conversation with this man. Kylo’s voice cut through the silence, “You look… very nice by the way. That gown suits you.”

“So you aren’t disappointed to have a  _ ragamuffin  _ in your presence?” Kori retorted before she could think. Immediately, she clamped a hand over her mouth.  _ This is it,  _ she panicked,  _ he’s going to loup your head off right here.  _

The king pushed off the mantle, loomed over Kori. “So they  _ didn’t  _ break you, I see.” 

Kori raised an eyebrow, “And why would I be  _ broken? _ ” 

A serpent’s grin slid across Ren’s face as he drained his glass and said, “That is what those…  _ places  _ do. They strip you down to  _ nothing  _ so they can shape you, mold you into who  _ they  _ want you to be.” 

“Did they try to break you?” Kori whispered, finally meeting his eyes. 

The king cocked his head to the side, smile fading. Slowly, he sat on the other end of the sofa, “They tried yes. My master was a coward who tried to kill me in my sleep when I was sixteen. He feared I would soon surpass him. Little did he know... I already had.” 

Kori sat her glass down, hands violently shaking. Why was he telling her this - volunteering such personal information? Was he drunk? Had he already been drinking before she arrived?

She knew the story. Luke Skywalker was a renowned teacher in all things magical - powerful too. He’d taken down the entire Old Empire with a small band of rebels in the war that left the land fractured until Snoke took over Imperia. “So… he failed and you ran away.” 

_ You killed him,  _ she wanted to say.  _ You killed him and proved yourself to be exactly the monster he thought you to be.  _ Yet… the man beside her, that invited her to dinner, did not seem like a monster. Though she knew he’d done  _ horrid  _ things under the flag of Imperia, the emptiness in his eyes was that of just a boy. Could he have genuinely invited her here tonight because he wanted company? 

“What about  _ you,  _ Miss Quinn?” he whispered, leaning closer. 

“Well, I…” Kori paused, lips pursed, her mouth dry, “I started my training at Dunlocke Academy when I was nine, which I’m sure you already know. My village was small, there were no other wielders to help my parents with me…”

Kori’s head was spinning as she tried to sort through the fragmented memories that made up her childhood. In school, she remembered reading about untapped power in young children could cause memory loss, the body fighting to develop both the abilities and the maturing brain, but - 

“You don’t remember, do you?” Ren’s voice cut through her reverie. “I imagine you hardly remember your early days there as well.”

She stared into the shallow depths of her glass, nearly empty now. She remembered her parents, their faces clear and smiling. She remembered summer days on the shore, jumping waves, letting the cool water sooth the fire that constantly burned in her blood. 

Fire. 

There was so much fire no matter where she looked. She remembered screaming a name, the name of her friend who would shake her awake from her night terrors. She remembered a hand, stroking her back, telling her to breathe. 

His name - why couldn’t she remember his name?

  
  


She was spirling, Kylo could tell. His observation had hit a nerve, and now, her face was blank as she stared into the fire, lips parted. 

Carefully, Kylo reached out a tendril, following the tunnel she’d unknowingly left wide open. 

Kori’s memories were warped, foggy, but the flames were ever bright. He felt it again, that artificial barrier. 

_ Why would someone want to tamper with her memories?  _

A bead of sweat trickled down his temple. The room had grown hot, the hearth blazed, the flames fighting to escape the grate. 

“Kori?”

She did not flinch. 

Firmer, he again said, “Kori.”

Her lips barely parted as she whispered, “They didn’t let me say goodbye.”

_ Shit,  _ Kylo swore to himself. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin. Whatever wound he’d opened, or whatever was barricaded behind that wall was about to cause her to burn out. 

Without second thought, he stood, scooping her up in his arms and strode out into the hall. 

  
  


_ “Take a deep breath,” he said, patting the top of her head, “It was just a dream. You’re safe, you’re in control.” _

_ Kori did as directed, heart slowing, but the monsters still danced behind her eyelids, mocking her.  _

_ “Good job, Quinn,” he encouraged, “See? Better already.” _

_ In for eight, out for ten.  _

_ In for eight, out for ten.  _

_ “Will you tell me a story? That one… about your mom?” _

_ Kori couldn’t see him, but she knew he was smiling. As many times as she’d asked him to tell this particular story, she knew he still loved it. He began, “A long, long time ago…” _

  
  


  
  



End file.
